


Eleanor Guthrie - Control

by patchworkgirlofoz



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkgirlofoz/pseuds/patchworkgirlofoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't stand the person inside me / I turned all the mirrors around (fanvid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleanor Guthrie - Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piratequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratequeen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [piratequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratequeen/pseuds/piratequeen) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> I hope this works well! I focused mostly on Eleanor's temper when she encounters things that she cannot control, and how this has significantly damaged her relationships with others, but it also should work as a general trip through her s1-s2 arc with a bit of s3 as well ! It intrigues me how much she is at war with the desire to be her father's daughter but then she also hates the parts of her that are most like him, like how she is willing to sacrifice those closest to her.  
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Video prompt: Eleanor Guthrie (history, characterization, whatever theme you want) with the song Control by Halsey.
> 
> P.S. I was thinking maybe her many betrayals/need for control but anything works. Thanks!

  
  



End file.
